My little no, not pony
by Alicia Mirza
Summary: Pain, love, loss... Feelings... I love you. I hate you. I never want to see you again. You are my little... Wonder. Baby. Miracle. Everyone feels differently. Millions of moments and relationships. Written for The Summer 2013 Wizarding Modly Forum-Wide Comp of Awesomeness for HPFC. Series of drabbles/one-shots.
1. My little baby girl

**This one-shot was written for:**

**1. ********Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges - The Summer 2013 Wizarding Modly Forum-Wide Comp of Awesomeness**

_Challenge number:** 2 - Defence Against the Dark Arts**_

_Defend. Use protection and barrier magicks to drive back Dark forces and to keep yourself and others from harm. Write a story about a character defending another character from something, e.g. a Dark creature, bullies, untrue (or, perhaps, true) rumours... anything that that character might need defending from counts. Optional quote prompt: "The wisest mind has something yet to learn." (- George Santayana)_

_Gryffindors, your courage makes you adept at this subject, and your passion and tendency towards morality mean you are generally strong against the call of the Dark Arts. If you write about an Auror, you'll receive a bonus of 5 points._

Magical Status: **Witch**

House: **Gryffindor**

Wand: **TBA**

**2. ****Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges - UnicornsAndRainbows20089's Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenge - Year 1 - Defence Against the Dark Arts - **_Students are to write a story based on a duel; stories are to be no longer than 1000 words and no shorter than 500 words - Words: Bloody Hell; Action: A character must break an arm; Quote: There are many people who feel that it is useless and futile to continue talking about peace and non-violence against a government whose only reply is savage attacks on an unarmed and defenceless people. -Nelson Mandela; Era: Next-Gen; Genre: Violence; __Event: Going to the Hospital Wing; characters: Emily Hallahan, Annabelle "Anna" Murata, Chris Brown_

**3. Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges - autumn midnights' The Apprentice Competition - **_Word prompt: immortal; __Quote prompt: "Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can." - Nicholas Sparks; Character prompt: Rose Weasley; Genre prompt: Drama; Setting prompt: Knockturn Alley_

_Wordcount: 899 words_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**My little baby girl**

"As much as I find you a very intelligent girl, Rose, I'm not sure this is the best idea you ever had." Rose fixed her blue eyes on her friend. "I'm going to show James who is the crying baby. You can come with me Em or you can find Anna and Chris. I'm sure they are here somewhere around," the redhead told her brunette friend who frowned, but then nodded.

Without a word the two twelve-year-old girls entered Knockturn Alley. Rose flinched when she noticed the nasty products and the formidable folk who were there. It wasn't a place she would wanted to spend time that was for sure.

"Ah, little girls, can I help you?" Rose looked up and noticed a witch who resembled a hag. She had no teeth and her skin was wrinkled and grey. She literally shivered and muttered something.

"I will help them, McNala, don't be afraid." A smooth, but cold voice said. Rose saw the man who talked. He was tall, lean and well-built. He was in his twenties if she had to guess with pale skin and dark eyes. He reminded Rose of the Malfoy family, only with darker hair. The boy was even more terrifying than the old hag. He was handsome, but dark. Rose felt as Emily grabbed her hand and she started pulling her backwards.

"A Weasley, am I right? I would say you are the daughter of Potter's sidekicks, that mudblood Granger and that pathetic ginger," the boy said and Rose wanted nothing more than curse him. However, she knew well that she had no chance against the more qualified grown-up. "I've heard about your parents, sweetie. You know, there are many people who feel that it is useless and futile to continue talking about peace and non-violence against a government whose only reply is savage attacks on an unarmed and defenceless people. I'm with them, after all even Saint Potter and his gang isn't immortal," he said with a cruel smile on his face.

"ROSE! Rose?!" the voice the redhead knew so well was echoing in the dirty tight streets. The young man's dark eyes were gleaming mischievously like he just committed a childish prank. However, Rose was pretty sure that he wasn't about to use one of her Uncle George's product. Rose closed her eyes and let her friend drag her away but it was too late she knew. She was frozen from the fear, fear she has never felt before.

"Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can," Rose muttered the words of Nicholas Sparks, one of her mother's favourite muggle writer. She just hoped that the writer was right, that the situation can get better.

Without even saying anything, the young man wordlessly cursed her. She flew about a meter and she hit the wall. She felt the warm blood on her hand when she ran her hand through her hair. She looked up, but she wasn't sure what was happening. Dizziness took over and she was very close to lose her consciousness.

She saw red. Not blood, no. Red sparks, red dots, red lightning. She heard shouting. _Stupify. __Petrificus Totalus. Expelliarmus._

She knew those things. They were spells. Someone was duelling.

She opened her eyes to see some hazy figures. She made out the two forms. A black and a red, she knew both of them, the young scary wizard and... her father.

"Rose!" The redhead looked up and noticed that her best friend was right next to her. She seemed to be in a good shape, not like she was. Rose never felt so badly before. Not even when she fell off her broom, she broke her right hand and she had to go to the Hospital Wing.

"It's the end." Rose heard and she focused on the red figure before her. His father was standing in front of the dark wizard who was on the floor. He was already in handcuffs and his wand was in her father's hand.

"Bloody hell!" Rose turned slowly to the voice and noticed that her father was already beside her and that after a popping voice her Uncle Harry arrived who took care of the young man while her father closed the space between them. Emily helped her in a sitting position and her father crouched so they were in the same level.

"I have to take you to St Mungo's," her father was muttering to himself and Rose slowly nodded. "Are you alright, Rosie? What can I do?" he asked worriedly but the young girl didn't answer him.

"I won't let anyone harm you again, Rosie. No one will harm my little girl. Do you hear me? You are my baby and I won't let anyone hurt you," he said shakily and before she could even answer her father hugged her tightly like he would never let her go.

"I love you baby girl and I will protect you. I'm an Auror, I will be able to protect you, I swear. I will always be there for you, Rosie," he stated and a few traitor tears escaped Rose's eyes. She nodded softly and sobbed in her father's robe.

"I'm here, Rosie," her father said encouragingly, but just as shaken-up. "You are my baby girl."


	2. My little Lily, the parrot

**This one-shot was written for:**

**1. ********Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges - The Summer 2013 Wizarding Modly Forum-Wide Comp of Awesomeness**

Challenge number:_** 3 - Astronomy**_

Strategy: **Option B** - _Write a fic where a character struggles in a class and another character helps them out. Stipulation: The two characters must be rivals._

Magical Status: **Witch**

House: **Gryffindor**

Wand: **TBA**

_Wordcount: 821 words_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_My little Lily, the parrot_

Lily looked down at the parchment which was still flat, brownish and well... paper like? She shook her head; she was being silly, why to bother with an odd description when it was certainly not a colourful parrot.

"Oi, Evans!" She looked up only to notice that James Potter found a way to irritate her once again.

"What do you want, Potter?" she asked with a sigh and the asked boy grinned.

"I wanted you to meet Lily," he stated and pointed to the ridiculously colourful parrot on his shoulder.

"You named your parrot after me? Really, Potter? I'm even surprised you knew my name" she stated tiredly, but Potter grinned as an answer.

"Oh, Evans. How wouldn't I know your name? Lilyflower on the other hand really suits my work," he said with clear amusement in his voice and Lily was close to curse him. She didn't even notice McGonagall approaching them. The Transfiguration professor on the other hand didn't really found their conversation amusing.

"Mr. Potter? What are you doing?" she asked with crossed arms. James just smiled at her cheekily with what only he and his friends would get away.

"I'm just introducing Lily the parrot to Evans," he stated and Lily was sure she was hallucinating, but she could have sworn she saw McGonagall smile.

"Good job, Mr. Potter," she said when she took a closer look at Lily (the parrot). "Miss Evans?" the professor asked as she looked towards Lily's desk where the parchment was still no more than well... a parchment. Lily wasn't sure what to say. She was thinking about telling McGonagall that she sucked in Transfiguration or that she could just throw her out of the advanced class.

"Mr. Potter, please show Miss Evans what she should do," McGonagall said with a dedicated look and Lily wanted to tell her professor that she would be rather thrown out than to work with Potter.

"Oh, beautiful Lilyflower. It's my pleasure," James said dramatically and grinned when Lily shot her 'The Look'.

"Shut up, Potter and help me," she muttered furiously and shot angry glances towards McGonagall who didn't seem to notice her discomfort and was now lecturing a Hufflepuff girl on the differences between toucans and parrots.

"It's easy Evans. Just show me what you have done and I will correct you," he stated and Lily sighed, but she knew that what she had to do.

"Declinemus psittacum," she muttered and pointed her wand on the parchment but the only change was that the parchment seemed to change colour from beige to red. James tried to hold back his laughter but he just couldn't. Lily shot him a very angry and frightening look.

"Sorry, Evans, but I can't help it," he said and once again he started laughing.

"Go to Hell, Potter," she muttered and in her frustration she wanted nothing more than to use his wand on James. However, as McGonagall was shooting to them irritated looks so Lily used all her frustration on the parchment instead.

She focused all her frustration towards the boy next to him in that little spell and said the words. When she opened her eyes the parchment was no longer there. Instead of that there was a blue-yellow parakeet and Lily couldn't be happier to see the feather ball.

"You don't have to say thanks, Lilyflower." James grinned and Lily became red.

"Why would I say thanks to you?! You haven't done anything," she said furiously and James smiled mysteriously.

"Magic, emotion, concentration? Does it ring a bell?" he asked challengingly and Lily was ready to turn him into a parrot as well. However, McGonagall had to appear of course. A small smile was playing on her lips when she saw the two parrots. Lily focused on the birds and was nearly ready to die in anger. The two birds hit it off at the first moment and James' parrot joined Lily's on her desk. She wouldn't even be surprised if she found an egg in the Transfiguration class.

"See Evans, even Lily and James know they belong together." James pointed to the birds and Lily turned even redder while McGonagall was just looking at them in amusement.

"Who told you that you can name my parrot after you of all people?" Lily asked very angrily, but James was still grinning.

"Good job, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said before Lily would blow up. She left the two students there.

"It was my pleasure, Evans!" James said cheerfully and he grabbed the parchment which belonged to a Hufflepuff boy. With a simple spell (for a Transfiguration genius like he was) he turned the parchment into a lily. Then he grabbed it and put it in front of Lily.

"A flower to a flower," he said simply before he left the dumbfounded Lily (the human), Lily (the parrot) and James (the parakeet) there.


End file.
